Pleine Lune
by MilaStardust
Summary: Cora e Lewis estão de volta e dessa vez vão viver uma pequena aventura na França! Não sabe do que eu estou falando? Leia a fic "O verdadeiro Alfa" aqui /s/10674248/1/O-verdadeiro-alfa Fic one-shot


Os enormes portões de ferro escuro e desenhado se abriram e o carro especial mandado para buscar Cora Hale e Lewis Alexander adentrou a imensa propriedade dos Fourrié. Cora tentava não parecer ranzinza em seu vestido preto. Ela detestava usar saias e saltos, mas Serafine, a tia francesa de Lewis, havia deixado claro que o baile em sua mansão exigia traje a rigor.

Estavam na França há mais ou menos uma semana, aproveitando o recesso escolar e os pais do garoto avisaram a tia de que seu sobrinho estava por perto. Como o perfeito cavalheiro inglês que era, Lewis aceitou a oferta educadamente, embora estivesse xingando mentalmente palavras nada educadas.

O local estava iluminado, a mansão branca contrastando com o escuro da noite. Já era tarde e Cora aprendeu que ali o sol costumava se por apenas depois das dez. O motorista abriu a porta para que os dois saíssem. Lewis saiu primeiro e dispensou a ajuda para que ele mesmo pudesse estender a mão para Cora sair.

Ela olhou maravilhada para o cabelo loiro de Lewis caindo na testa enquanto ele se inclinava e como estava elegante em seu fraque negro, fazendo um bonito contraste com sua pele pálida.

- Você está linda. – Lewis disse, assim que ela se ergueu e conseguiu se equilibrar no salto.

- Não exagere. – Cora respondeu, sem graça. Ela achava que nunca iria se acostumar a se sentir assim com um garoto. – Só coloquei um vestido e deixei meu cabelo descente.

- Eu só espero que ninguém mais olhe para suas pernas! – Lewis sorriu lhe dando o braço. – Vamos?

Depois de mostrarem o convite na porta, os dois foram conduzidos ao salão. Como Cora previra, não havia muita gente da sua idade, apenas um monte de pessoas ricas, bebendo champagne e provavelmente se gabando sobre o último evento beneficente do qual haviam sido filantropos e alguns de seus filhos, espalhados por toda a sala com cortinas brancas, piso de mármore, um piano de calda em um canto e música entediante. As janelas se abriam para varandas e ela lançou um olhar em direção a elas, na esperança de que pudesse correr até lá com Lewis quando ninguém estivesse olhando.

Ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e segurou o impulso de se virar bruscamente em ataque.

- Boa noite, queridos. – Quem havia dito aquilo era uma mulher alta e magricela, com o rosto fino e a cintura marcada pelo vestido. Ela era mais velha e seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque parecido com o que Cora usava, mas diferente dela, a mulher na sua frente exibia luxo, o seu pescoço e orelhas possuíam jóias prateadas. - Comment ça va?

- Très bien. – Lewis respondeu a tia, em um francês impecável.

Ela plantou os olhos em Cora.

- Esta é a jovem dama que queria me apresentar?

- Sim. – Lewis disse, olhando sorridente para Cora. – Titia, está é Cora Hale, minha namorada. Cora, esta é a minha tia, Serafine Fourrié.

- Muito praz..- Cora tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida por Serafine.

- Cora? Que nome exótico! – Ela disse, tomando um gole de espumante. Ela olhou de soslaio para o vestido simples de Cora e deixou escapar um "oh!" quando chegou aos pés e viu que a garota usava botas pretas ao invés de sandálias delicadas. – Você é...uma garota exótica. Vejo que o nome combina muito!

- Se isso foi um elogio, eu agradeço. – Cora disse seca e séria. O olhar de reprovação no rosto de Serafine já lhe dizia tudo.

- Porque não seria? – A mulher respondeu disse, sorrindo amarelo e se afastando para conversar com os outros convidados.

Cora soltou a respiração.

- Pensei que fosse bater nela. – Lewis disse, puxando-a para a mesa de bebidas. Ele encheu dois copos com ponche e entregou um deles a Cora.

- Eu queria. Mas hoje eu sou uma "lady da alta sociedade francesa." – Completou com tom de deboche. – Por quanto tempo temos de ficar?

- Pelo menos até a primeira dança. – Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

A orquestra tocava uma valsa. Cora revirou os olhos e suspirou, enquanto Lewis a conduzia até a pista. Vários casais já estavam no meio do salão, dançando alguma coisa que ela achou ridiculamente chata, em que consistia em trocar de par simultaneamente ao longo da música. Ela se sentiu um pouco desesperada ao sair dos braços de Lewis. Não gostava de ter muito contato com pessoas, a não ser que fosse necessário em uma luta. Dançar com estranhos parecia mais difícil do que manter o controle na lua cheia.

Um garoto havia colocado a mão em sua cintura com um pouco mais de força que o necessário. Anthony Fourrié, o primo detestável de Lewis, tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto e se sentia o próprio Draco Malfoy.

- Estava te observando de longe. – Ele disse. – E você me pareceu muito interessante.

Cora sorriu forçadamente, sem mostrar os dentes enquanto ele a girava.

- Sei que veio com meu primo Lewis, como acompanhante. – Ele continuou.

- Seu primo? – Cora perguntou.

- Sim, minha mãe é a anfitriã da festa. Eu particularmente não gosto muito, mas sempre compareço. Nunca se sabe quando garotas bonitas vão aparecer...

Cora abriu a boca, surpresa. Ele estava flertando?

- Está dando em cima de mim. – Ela afirmou, parando de dançar.

- Você é bem direta! – Ele respondeu. – Pensei que fosse se fazer de difícil, mas pelo visto meu primo é entediante o bastante para que você procure diversão em outros lug...

Ele não conseguiu concluir a frase. Cora havia levantado o punho em sua direção e no momento seguinte, Anthony estava estirado no chão, choramingando com as mãos no rosto, após a garota o ter atingido bem no nariz.

As pessoas pararam de dançar para observar o que havia acontecido.

- Anthony! – Serafine gritou, abrindo caminho até o filho que ainda parecia querer fazer um show de drama no tapete. – O que foi que aconteceu?

- Essa louca bateu em mim! – Ele respondeu, se sentando.

- Eu deveria ter feito mais do que isso! – Cora respondeu. - Eu deveria ter te chutado bem no..

- MADEMOISELLE HALE! – Serafine a interrompeu, gritando em sua direção, furiosa. – Onde estão os seus modos?

Cora fechou a cara e saiu do meio da pista de dança, esbarrando em dos garçons, o que acabou fazendo com que uma das taças da bandeja entornasse champagne em seu vestido.

- Ótimo! – Ela disse, estendendo os braços e marchando em direção ao banheiro.

Lewis a seguiu pelo corredor.

- Cora, espere!

Ela continuou caminhando e bateu a porta antes que ele a alcançasse.

* * *

><p>Cora começou a esfregar o vestido com uma toalha de papel molhada com água, mas percebeu que só estava piorando a situação. O papel estava se desfazendo e grudando por todo o tecido.<p>

- Me deixe ajudar. – Disse uma garota que a observava, os cabelos castanhos caindo em ondas pelas costas, o vestido impecável, o caminhar perfeito. Ao contrário dela. – Meu nome é Angelique e eu já sei que você é a senhorita Hale. Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Aquele moleque idiota foi o que aconteceu! – Cora respondeu entre dentes. – Ele estava dando em cima de mim. E é primo do meu namorado! Por acaso não há respeito entre essa classe da sociedade ou isso é parte do livro de etiqueta?

Cora estava furiosa. E para sua surpresa e raiva, Angelique apenas a observou em silencio e depois começou a rir, praticamente gargalhar, passando as mãos sobre os olhos para enxugar as lágrimas.

- Oh querida, Anthony sempre faz isso! – Ela deu de ombros. – Mas admito que é a primeira vez que vejo alguém revidar!

* * *

><p>Lewis esperava do lado de fora, encostado na parede. Ele não pode evitar ter ouvido o que Anthony havia dito a Cora. Que desprezível! Mas não pode evitar uma risada discreta quando se lembrou da cena em que o primo agia como um garotinho depois de ter apanhado dela. Ele ainda estava distraído quando sua tia se aproximou.<p>

- O que diabos aquela garota maluca pensou que estava fazendo? – Ela disse baixo, sorrindo como se estivesse contando uma piada, para que os convidados não percebessem como estava alterada.

- Batendo no meu primo idiota. – Lewis disse, tranquilamente.

- E você não se importa em saber porque?

- Ele a ofendeu! Poderia ir até lá tirar satisfação com ele, mas Cora não gosta de ser vista como uma garota que não sabe se defender, como a senhora mesma pode perceber.

- Ela é extremamente rude! – Serafine respondeu. – E nem preciso comentar aquele vestido simplório com aquelas botas horríveis, parece uma..

- Já chega! – Lewis cortou.

Serafine se assustou com o tom de voz alto do sobrinho.

- Pare de ser desagradável ou eu vou embora!

- Não seja infantil! – Serafine levantou a voz no mesmo tom. – Não pode perder a classe que tem por causa de uma garotinha! A festa mal começou...

Lewis já não estava mais ouvindo. Havia avistado Cora em companhia de uma moça.

- Oh não... – Pensou alto. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão tensa. – Com licença.

Lewis abriu espaço entre as pessoas e se aproximou de Cora rapidamente.

- Querida. – Ele disse em voz baixa. – Espero que esteja bem.

- Estou bem. – Ela disse. Ele encostou a mão em suas costas e Cora ouviu seu coração acelerado.

- Há algo errado? - Ela perguntou.

- Não. – Ele disse, dando um de seus sorrisos perfeitos. – Só acho que já esta na hora de irmos embora. Obrigado por cuidar bem dela.

- Não há de que. – Angelique respondeu. – Vocês fazem um casal muito bonito. Merecem ficar juntos até a morte...

Angelique havia dito a última frase com um leve tom psicótico. Lewis ficou tenso, quando ela segurou o pulso de Cora.

- O que está fazendo? – Cora perguntou, confusa.

Lewis olhava para ela e para o resto das pessoas da festa, que não pareciam perceber a pequena discussão entre os três.

- Não pode fazer nada aqui. – Ele sibilou. - Não na frente dessas pessoas!

Angelique levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Veremos!

Lewis pegou Cora pela mão e os dois avançaram entre as pessoas em direção a saída do salão.

Um garçom se aproximou de Angelique.

- Senhorita Argent – Disse ele. - Sua bolsa, como solicitou.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu, saindo do salão.

Era hora da caça.

* * *

><p>Lewis arrastou Cora pela escadaria até chegarem ao jardim. O carro deles estava vazio.<p>

- Onde foi o chofer? – Cora perguntou.

- Não deveria ter te trazido, eu não fazia idéia... - Lewis olhou para os lados. Ele deixou escapar um grito agonizante e caiu imediatamente, quando uma flecha atingiu sua perna direita.

Cora olhou para cima. Angelique estava na porta, com o arco apontado para ela. Cora torceu para que todos estivessem muito ocupados na festa ou bêbados o suficiente para que não percebessem o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ela se transformou e avançou para cima da garota.

Angelique foi mais rápida. Ela saltou por cima de Cora e correu para os fundos. Lewis já havia arrancado a flecha da perna, a roupa arruinada de sangue e correu atrás de Cora.

Os três estavam indo em direção a um labirinto. Cora e Lewis sabiam onde ela estava, mas não conseguiam prever o que ela ia fazer. Cora se abaixou e rasgou a barra do vestido para que pudesse correr mais rápido e olhar se o ferimento de Lewis havia sido muito grave.

- Já esta curando. – Ele disse. - Não se preocupe.

- O que você quis dizer com prever? – Cora perguntou. – Lewis, não foi sua culpa, não tinha como saber que haveriam caçadores na festa!

- Sim, deveria. – Ele disse, se levantando. – Os Argent existem aos montes na França, é claro que teria chance de um deles estar aqui esta noite!

"Argent?" Cora pensou.

- Que olhos grandes vocês tem...- Angelique disse, de um lugar que eles não conseguiam vê-la – Conseguem me enxergar melhor?

Lewis a localizou de cima da árvore.

- Cubra os olhos! - Gritou.

Ele se jogou para cima de Cora e os dois caíram no chão quando a flecha de luz foi disparada atingindo o solo, soltando faíscas.

Angelique saltou do galho como uma ginasta e andou até eles.

- Isso é divertido, não é? – Ela disse, enquanto olhava para os dois caídos no chão.

- Quando foi que nos descobriu? – Cora perguntou, tentando se erguer, sem sucesso.

- Assim que bati os olhos no pingente do seu namorado. – Angelique disse. – Batizei o ponche com wolfsbane, por isso estão desorientados e indefesos como filhotinhos de cachorro que são tirados da mãe...uma dosagem alta o bastante para conseguir derrubar um alfa!

- Mas nós não machucamos ninguém! – Lewis respondeu. – Não pode simplesmente nos matar! É contra o código!

- Não machucaram ninguém? – Angelique repetiu, irônica. – Por culpa dos Hale meu tio avô está internado e a neta dele está morta!

- Se está se referindo a Allison, saiba que ela era minha amiga! – Cora gritou, se levantando.

Angelique ficou paralisada.

- Isso é mentira! – Ela gritou. - Não importa se realmente a conheceu, mas...mas está blefando!

- Eu pediria para ouvir meus batimentos, mas infelizmente você não é capaz! Allison morreu lutando e defendendo aqueles que você despreza, honrou o sobrenome que tinha!

Angelique piscou, claramente confusa. Então ergueu o arco novamente, a flecha apontada para eles. Nessa pouca distância, se elas os acertasse no coração, seria o fim.

- Não acredito em você. – Angelique respondeu. Seus olhos já estavam focados, mas gritou e caiu para frente de repente.

Cora olhou para a garota desmaiada a sua frente. Seus olhos se ergueram para a sombra que havia surgido por entre as plantas.

- Isaac?! – Perguntou, incrédula.

O garoto olhava para os dois, com a roupa de festa bagunçada, a gravata aberta jogada por cima do pescoço.

- Desculpe o atraso. – Ele disse. – Ainda está rolando uma festa por aqui?

* * *

><p>Angelique abriu os olhos. Estava dentro de uma limosine.<p>

- Mas o que...? – Perguntou, se sentando.

- O senhor Lahey solicitou o carro para a senhorita. – Explicou o motorista. – Ele ficou preocupado por tê-la achado inconsciente no jardim. Não deveria ter bebido tanto Angelique, não que seja da minha conta, mas sabe como seus pais ficam...

- Mas eu não bebi! – Angelique falou, voz esganiçada. – Precisa me deixar voltar para a festa, tenho que fazer uma coisa importante!

- Desculpe, senhorita, mas já estamos quase em casa. O primo de seu pai, Chris Argent, ligou da América e disse que ligaria novamente quando você estivesse sã e salva em seu quarto. Ele quer conversar com você.

Angelique cruzou os braços, com raiva. O que ele poderia querer falar com ela à aquela hora?

* * *

><p>Quando Cora e Lewis voltaram para o salão, Angelique já não se encontrava em lugar nenhum.<p>

O que todos comentavam era que ela havia deixado a festa, segundo as informações do prestativo cavalheiro Lahey, que havia ajudado a conseguir o carro da moça.

Serafine quase desmaiou ao ver o estado do sobrinho. A calça de Lewis estava destruída na coxa e uma mancha de sangue havia se espalhado pelo tecido. O vestido de Cora tinha um rasgo na barra e o coque do cabelo estava desfeito, espalhando os fios castanho avermelhados pelos ombros. Ela havia tirado as botas e as jogado em cima de uma das mesas e um dos garçons discretamente as tirou para guardá-las. Anthony os fuzilava do outro canto do salão, sentado no sofá, enquanto Isaac parecia concentrado em tentar jogar charme para uma das garotas que circulavam sozinhas no salão.

Lewis passou as mãos pela cintura de Cora e ela envolveu seu pescoço com os braços, enquanto dançavam.

- Quem diria que seriamos caçados em uma festa da tia Serafine? – Lewis confessou, olhando sua tia discutir com um dos empregados. Cora seguiu seu olhar.

- Da próxima vez, vamos passar o feriado em Beacon Hills! – Ela disse, definitiva. – Derek é,sem dúvidas,muito mais fácil de lidar.

Ela deu um salto quando o celular de Lewis vibrou.

- Está intacto, mesmo depois de toda a correria. – Ele observou, depois de tirá-lo do bolso. – É a Rosálie.

Cora pegou o telefone de suas mãos.

- Oi Rose! – Ela disse. Estava sentindo falta da amiga ruiva.

- Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu! – A garota gritou do outro lado da linha.

- Aconteceu muita coisa aqui também! – Lewis respondeu.

- Lewis, fique quieto! – Rosálie brigou. – Não tire a glória do momento! Vocês podem ter preferido passar o final de ano longe dos seus amigos e faltar no baile da escola, o que é um absurdo, mas eu só queria anunciar que vocês dois foram eleitos rei e rainha da primavera!

Cora e Lewis se entreolharam confusos. Não se lembravam de terem se inscrito para concurso algum.

- Essa é a parte que vocês supostamente gritam de felicidade! – Rosálie disse.

- Nós estamos felizes, Rose! – Lewis disse, evitando magoar os sentimentos da garota. Depois do que passaram há poucos minutos, ser rei de um baile escolar não parecia grande coisa.

- Nossa, a falta de empolgação de vocês não está me deixando em clima de festa! Vou desligar, Brandom me chamou para dançar! – Disse empolgada – Aproveitem o reinado aí mesmo na França!

Quando ela mandou beijos e se despediu em francês, os dois estavam rindo.

- Olha só, tia Serafine! – Lewis anunciou. – A minha namorada que você não considera lady acabou de ser coroada rainha da escola, o que acha?

Serafine bufou, o encarando claramente irritada, virando a taça e champagne de uma vez só.

- Quer fazer uma coisa que vai deixar ela terrivelmente zangada? – Lewis perguntou, com um olhar maroto no rosto.

- Esta tentando deixá-la com a impressão ainda pior de mim? – Cora cruzou os braços.

- Claro que não! – Lewis respondeu. – Estou tentando fazer com que ela nunca mais me convide para um baile na mansão dos Fourrié! Não enquanto ela não aceitar você.

- E enquanto ela convidar caçadores para festas! – Cora completou. - Qual seria esse plano?

Lewis levantou uma das sobrancelhas e segurou a nuca de Cora, os dedos entrelaçando os fios de cabelo da garota. Ele a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou de um jeito que Serafine certamente não achou nada apropriado para estar sendo exibido no meio de seu salão de dança.

- Je t'aime. – Lewis disse, colocando os cabelos de Cora atrás das orelhas. – Ma chérie.

Ela subiu os pés descalços em cima dos sapatos pretos dele e o abraçou.

- Je t'taime. – Repetiu baixinho, para que apenas ele pudesse ouvi-la.


End file.
